Abrigar Vida the unmovable
by DrCenturion
Summary: Aizen has a new member of his Arrancar army and this one seems to be unmovable in combat. What will happen when the Shinigami encounter him? Will they be able to move this stubborn rock? follows my OC Arrancar


Abrigar Vida the unmoveable Arrancar

**Author introduction**: Hey readers this is my very first story that I am publishing to , all reviews are welcome, like seriously review on what you really think on the story, it helps authors tremendously.

**Story: **This will be about a unique OC that I have thought about while watching Bleach and reading other fan-fiction, he IS an arrancar although ill see where what he becomes later in the story

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Bleach although Abrigar Vida is my idea

"speech"

'thoughts'

Lanza Escudo

* * *

**The Awakening**

Everyone had gathered to witness the birth of yet another Arrancar into Aizen's army, the shackled Hollow had unnerved some of the Arrancar that had been in his presence, not from his immense Reiatsu, but rather the silent demeanour that had been brought with him. He was also the first Arrancar to seemingly seek out Las Noches and 'volunteer', even the new hollows presence was even enough to turn the head of Grimmjow at the new Arrancar.

After the blinding light had ceased a Tall figure rose. He was a tall 6 foot 4 inches and covered in Full Bone white material that seemed to interlock with itself, as if it was some kind of armour. On his right hand his fingers where in the shape of sharp Talons, no skin could be seen except for his Green eyes and parts of his mouth that showed through the helmet like head.

"What is your name, Arrancar" stated Aizen

There was a pause, an eerie silence filled the room as the new Arrancar took his time to answer the Question

" Abrigar... Abrigar Vida" Responded a low monotone voice that echoed in the room

"where is your Zanpakuto Abrigar" Aizen asked, with a curious hint in his voice

"The loser probably doesn't even have one!" Nnoitra shouted from the far side of the room, as far as he was concerned this was just another Arrancar that he could beat and kick out of his way. "Aizen-sama, let me fight him to see if he is even worthy of being an Arrancar!" he had stated

"Abrigar"

Everyone's attention switching between Aizen and the unmoving Arrancar in the middle of the room

"Do you accept Nnoitra's challenge?"

Another silence filled the room

"I do"

A devilish grin appeared on Nnoitra's face, oh how he was going to love beating this Arrancar into a pulp.

* * *

In the courtyard stood two figures. The unmoving form of Abrigar with his new White Trench coat with the left arms length reduced to his elbow, and Nnoitra opposite him, swinging his Zanpakuto back and forth in a sort of warm up.

In the distance stood Aizen and his fellow traitor Shinigami Gin and Tousen, alongside them were his Espada. Some other Arrancar dotted the balcony's of the Palace, curious towards the new Arrancar

"What do you think Harribel?" asked Nel in a curious voice

"I think Nnoitra will beat him, Abrigar doesn't even have a Zanpakuto, how does he expect to hold against Nnoitra"

"Maybe, but look at him, have you ever seen an Arrancar like that. No Zanpakuto, fully encased in that Interlocking Bone looking stuff, I think we have a very unique case on our hands."

Everyone listened to the remark from Szayel

"But he could be similar to Lilynette" he added

"How so?" Nel asked, speaking the question that emerged from everyone's mind

"Well Nel draws her Zanpakuto from her broken horn, maybe our friend here does something similar"

Everyone's eyes went back to the two individuals

'Abrigar Vida just who are you' Pondered Aizen

Abrigar's Coat fluttered in the wind, his coat was unbuttoned exposing his Bony plate armour.

"You know you may as well give up now!" Nnoitra spat heaving his large Zanpakuto onto his shoulder "You will never beat the Quinto Espada without a Zanpakuto!"

Abrigar stood motionless unfazed by Nnoitra's taunt. Slowly he put himself into a crouch position with his left arm in a defensive position in front of him, his right arm to his side as if he was clutching a spear.

"Oh look, Abrigar moved" Nel commented, with some small acknowledgment from the other Espada and Aizen

Nnoitra was pondering as to what his opponent was up too, but yet again Abrigar remained motionless in his new position. 'The action is finally starting'

Nnoitra then used Sonido to appear in front of Abrigar and quickly slashed down. A large amount of dust was thrown up around them and the clashing of steel was heard.

"Sounds like Abrigar brought our his Zanpakuto finally" exclaimed Szayel with all pondering just where he may have produced it from

As the dust settled Nnoitra's eyes went wide, there was a large Rectangular object where Abrigar's body should have been, his Zanpakuto resting on it, Jumping back he looked at the object.

Abrigar stood up from his crouch his left arm now sported a Large Rectangular object, itwas resting on his gauntlet, as if it was a shield. It was Bone white like his armor and looked to be the size of himself standing up, In the middle was a small spherical bulb.

"Now that is very interesting" Szayel exclaimed "It looks like our friends Zanpakuto is actually a shield"

"So? How does a shield mean he is a strong person" Growled Grimmjow "As long as you get past that defence he's finished, you could just keep hitting his shield until it broke I reckon"

"Patience Espada, let us watch" Aizen said keeping an interesting eye on Abrigar

Nnoitra was confused, what was that thing he had and his other arm looked different. 'No matter' he thought just keep hitting it and it will break. He used Sonido again towards Abrigar and slashed again only to be blocked by Abrigar's shield, again and again he slashed against his shield. Abrigar was on the defensive, but despite all the blows neither showed signs of relenting. Abrigar slowly moved into the crouching position fooling Nnoitra and the other Espada into thinking he was losing his strength.

A maniacal laugh could be heard from Nnoitra, "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN! YOU DON"T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" he yelled before jumping back a small amount to stick out his tongue and launch a Cero at near point blank range. It impacted Abrigar's shield and a giant explosion surrounded him.

"Well that was a disappointment" Harribel sighed

"Told you he was weak" grunted Grimmjow

"SO MUCH FOR A FIGHT" Nnoitra yelled taunting what he thought would be Abrigar's corpse "pathetic" he muttered to himself, bringing himself to walk towards the palace along with the other Espada bringing themselves to do the same thing, Save for Aizen, Gin, Tousen Stark and Nel

"Wait, don't you think its rude to walk away from a fight" Starrk said to Nnoitra as he approached

"Are you a fool Starrk? The weakling is dead, he stood no chance against my Cero"

Starrk looked at Nnoitra their eyes locking with each other "Well maybe you should make sure yourself" he said before turning back at the settling dust and sand. A shadow of a figure could be seen walking out of the dust cloud, as he emerged stopping just beyond the settling dust.

Nnoitra's eyes went wide "HOW! HOW DO YOU SURVIVE A CERO FROM THAT DISTANCE"

No answer was given, except the disappearance of Abrigar's body with the use of a Sonido, appearing in front of Nnoitra as he barely had time to react, punching him in the gut causing a small shock wave to appear and making him keel over from the force of the strike. Abrigar retracted his arm and in a fluid movement he brought up his knee to connect with his face throwing Nnoitra backwards towards the palace until he crashed into the wall causing a small crater.

Abrigar stood in silence at his accomplishment, he had managed to take a Cero from point blank range AND get a few blows on Nnoitra, it had pleased him greatly to see his manacle aggressor overpowered for that small amount of. Abrigar look at his right hand and wondered what he could have done is he used his claws instead of punching.

"That was quite a display Abrigar" Aizen said, turning all the Espada's heads as well as Abrigar's. "I am quite intrigued as to your unique Zanpakuto, and your what seems to be armour" Aizen paused seemingly he wanted to choose his news words wisely "Is there a specific type of place you would like your quarters to be?" Upon hearing those words Abrigar's Shield disintegrated with a white light and he relaxed his right hand.

"Somewhere secluded, isolated..."

Aizen nodded at Abrigars request, "Nel, please take our newest member to the quarters on the far side of the palace"

Nel bowed her head "Yes of course Aizen-sama"

"Welcome to my Army, Abrigar Vido, and Szayel?"

"Yes Aizen-sama?"

"Make sure Nnoitra recovers, I still have need of him, the rest of you i leave you to your own business"

"Come on Abrigar, lets show you your room" she stated walking past the tall armoured giant with him following close behind.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thank you for taking your time to read my first ever Fan fiction posted to this website, if you do review please speak your mind, I want nice reviews, i even want reviews that say i have done a horrible job

In any case I will write these whenever I have the time, So expect another one soon.


End file.
